


Bowl of Soup

by KirbyWrites



Series: Short Drabbles I Decided To Make [13]
Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Gijinka, M/M, The Metadede is real, sickfic (again)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirbyWrites/pseuds/KirbyWrites
Summary: It's time for Meta Knight to return the favor when his boyfriend and caretaker, Dedede, falls ill.





	Bowl of Soup

King Dedede didn't really hate much. He used to hate Kirby, but that was before he got to really know the puffball. But there was one thing he hated, and his best knight hated it probably more than he did. That was the flu, and the king had the misfortune of being struck down with it.  “Meta, please just leave me alone,” Dedede groaned, his face buried in his pillow. It wasn’t that he didn’t like his knight’s care- heck, he absolutely  _ adored  _ the knight’s care- but he shouldn’t have to be burdened like this; he already had his own crew to worry about.

“Nonsense. You require care and attention, and as your best knight and unofficial boyfriend, I have to be here to give it to you,” Meta Knight proclaimed, sitting on the bed and rubbing the king’s back. “Besides, my crew can take care of themselves.” Dedede blushed, not that the warrior could see it, and buried his face in the pillow. The knight rummaged around in his cape and out of the corner of his eye, the king could see an outstretched hand.

“It's Tylenol. Take it.” Dedede sat up and popped the pills into his mouth, swallowing them with a few gulps of water.

“Why ya have Tylenol in yer cape is somethin’ I ain't gonna ask ya about.” 

“Just go back to sleep, Dedede. Asking why I have random stuff in my cape will not help you get better.” The king groaned again, though it was muffled with the pillow. Though he would never admit it out loud, Dedede felt more and more relaxed with every stroke of Meta Knight's hand. Then the king felt cold armor on his back and strong arms hugging his side, and he smiled. He loved it whenever Meta Knight hugged him. It made him feel safe and warm, even though the warrior was just three-quarters of his size.

“You'll get better soon,” the knight said reassuringly. “Just wait here, and I'll get you soup and water and whatever else you want.”

“Is a get-well kiss from my bestest knight included in that everythin’ else?”

“Fine.” Dedede heard a slight rustle as Meta Knight pushed his mask to the top of his head. The king felt a light peck on his cheek and the same comforting hand on his sweaty, light blue hair. Dedede sighed contentedly and snuggled deeper into his bed, snuggling into all the blankets and pillows. 

“I’ll be gone for a while,” the knight informed, “to get you supplies and medicine. You stay in bed and don’t do anything stupid.”

“So I can’t bounce on the bed?” Dedede ventured with a hidden smile.

“No, you may absolutely  _ not _ jump on the bed. I… I don’t even have to tell you that that’s stupid. Just stay there and don’t cause any problems while I’m gone.” The king chuckled, wincing at how much pain it caused in his throat, and motioned for his knight to leave. Dedede was wrapped in another brief hug before the door clicked shut.

* * *

Dedede hadn’t imagined how long it would take Meta Knight to get everything. Time crawled by painstakingly slow, and he hadn’t even seen one glance of the armored man. Shouldn’t the knight be bustling in and out of his room, bringing in trays and bowls and bottles? The king sunk his teeth into his pillow, not caring that it probably counted as something stupid. Meta Knight had to be here to take care of him! “Where are ya, Mety Knight…” he whispered, shivering under all the stuff on his bed. He was so cold, and worse, there was nothing he could do to stop it. The cold didn’t come from outside; it came from inside. Finally, the door opened and Meta Knight set the box he was carrying down before hugging the king. 

“What took ya so long… it’s been hours!” Dedede exclaimed, turning to look at the knight.

“I’ve only been gone for half an hour, Dedede,” Meta Knight sighed. “I didn’t realize you’d get bored, and there was a long line at the clinic. I’m sorry.” The king grabbed his knight and held him immobile in a hug, relishing the coldness of his armor. 

“Being sick sure has made you clingy,” he remarked, his arms pinned to his sides. “Now would you please let me go?”

“But Mety Knight…” 

“Now, Dedede.” With a sigh, the king reluctantly let the tiny man go. Meta Knight dusted himself off with mock annoyance and felt the sick man's forehead. He withdrew his hand, his eyes narrowed with concern, and placed a cold cloth on it.

“Mety, it's cold…” Dedede shivered, his teeth chattering. “Take it off, would ya… be a good lil’ bat boyfriend…” The knight said nothing, instead moving to get something else from the multitude of things he'd acquired. He was about to yell at his knight as best he could in his state, but decided not to. When he turned back, Dedede could see that the warrior was holding a bowl of steaming soup in his hands. 

“I thought you should have something to eat,” he said when he caught the king staring at him. “Kirby thought so too, once he heard of your illness. Besides, isn't soup good for anyone sick?” 

Dedede coughed, his throat burning with pain, and pulled himself into a sitting position with the headboard. “Thanks, Mety Knighty… it smells real good…” Meta Knight lifted his mask and grinned as he gently ruffled the king’s hair.

“All in a day’s work, your Majesty. I’d do anything to have you better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Metadede is my most favorite ship. Quite obvious here.


End file.
